ABSTRACT The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Signaling by Adhesion Receptors was established in 2000 and has become the premier meeting at the intersection of cellular adhesion and signaling, mechanobiology, and its relevance to physiology, disease, and development. The 2018 meeting subtitled ?Connecting structure, mechanics, and function in cells and tissues,? to be held June 24 to June 29, 2018, at the University of New England in Biddeford, ME, adds another important dimension ? connecting the structure-function relationship of cellular adhesions during homeostasis and pathogenesis. The meeting Chair will be Dr. Christopher Chen and the Vice-Chair will be Dr. Ann Miller. These investigators provide complimentary expertise in these emerging fields. One new goal of this meeting will be to integrate critical bioengineering and clinical perspectives into this expanding and ever more interdisciplinary community. The main objective of the conference will be to share the newest knowledge from research on: (i) cell-cell adhesions and cell-matrix adhesions, (ii) the mechanical regulation of adhesions, and (iii) adhesion and growth factor receptor crosstalk. Furthermore, as the development of novel tools and techniques have advanced our understanding of adhesion signaling at the fundamental level, the program will examine the impact of this field on: (i) tissue remodeling in development and disease, and (ii) clinical applications of adhesion modulation. Lastly, the meeting will introduce emerging topics to promote new frontiers in adhesion signaling. This interdisciplinary meeting is paramount in bringing together scientists with diverse backgrounds in bioimaging, bioengineering, and cell and developmental biology, to not only understand how the structure-function relationship of adhesions is maintained during homeostasis and disrupted in pathologic settings such as cancer, fibrosis, and wound healing but also how to utilize advances in this knowledge to advance tissue engineering and develop targeted therapies. Speakers will include established leaders as well as young investigators of exceptional promise. In addition to plenary talks, the meeting includes lively and highly interactive poster sessions and unscheduled afternoons to foster informal engagement amongst trainees and investigators. Importantly, four junior scientists (trainees or newly appointed young investigators) will be invited to give oral presentations every day of the meeting, for a total of 16 oral presenters that will shape the mentoring culture of the meeting. As an important feature of this meeting, the main conference will be preceded by a two-day Gordon Research Seminar planned by and for pre-doctoral and post-doctoral trainees in this growing interdisciplinary field. The Seminar will not only provide a forum for future leaders in the field to present their work in oral and poster presentations in a collegial and interactive environment, but also expose these trainees to the latest ideas and opportunities at the interface of adhesion receptor signaling, molecular and cellular biology, and bioengineering, thereby preparing them to further the scientific field.